garpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Flynn Kenobi
Biography Early Life Flynn Kenobi was a human male born on the planet Stewjon in the Main Universe around 90 years before the Battle of Yavin. When he reached the age of 18, he enlisted in the Stewjon military to defend his home from their enemies from Prolis, a technologically advanced world in the outer rim. Although the two planets had been at peace for going on seventy years, the Stewjon government insisted that they could never be too careful, and so they continued to expand their army in strength and numbers. Kenobi once aided a Republic task force led by Jedi Master Plo Koon in the siege of a world near Stewjon called Arthis, which had attempted to rally a rebellion against the Republic and spread terrorism across the galaxy. At the time, Kenobi was only a sergeant, and not in any high-ranking position, so he never got the chance to meet the Jedi, though he was quite fond of his style. Which was why, six months after the birth of his Force-sensitive son, Obi-Wan Kenobi in 57 BBY, he convinced his wife, Stell-Ahf to give him away to be initiated into the Jedi Academy on the Republic capitol of Coruscant. Becoming Something Else Only a few months after Obi-Wan was taken, Flynn was promoted to Commander of the 45th squadron and was assigned a mission to stop a suicide bombing at the Opera of Djunst, he found himself caught in the explosion and knocked unconscious. Miraculously, he survived his injury, even if his left leg was entirely gone, though the public of Stewjon were led to believe he was dead, including his wife, as the terrorists who initiated the bombing, who were members of a crime gang known as the Violet Circle, took him prisoner aboard their ship. They gave him a prosthetic leg and brought him to Prolis, where Lord Chaka, leader of the world, would have him extensively tortured for the next several years. Having recognized the talents in Flynn Kenobi, Chaka wanted somebody of both his combative and strategic expertise working for him but in secret, while actually assuming the role of leader of the Violet Circle. Kenobi refused, but after years of torture and brainwashing, he lost his own identity and was driven mad. He became fully obedient of Lord Chaka, and carried out several terrorist attacks at random across the galaxy whenever his master wished it. In the year 51 BBY, he led an assault on Priestess Chaya of Thermon, and was nearly thwarted by Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his Padawan, Xanatos, though he managed to assassinate Chaya and even injured Xanatos. 42 years before the Battle of Yavin, Stewjon Prime Minister Barv Joback was killed unexpectedly by his own hand maiden, and so Lord Chaka seized the opportunity and sent a subject of his, Grevis A’Chtufu to run for office in the position. Kenobi had been tasked to assassinate every other candidate who opposed A’Chufu, or he would scare them into stepping down. In order to not make it obvious that A’Chufu was somehow involved, Kenobi would also force some of the other candidates to intentionally do a poor job in the race so that they would not be voted for. At the end of the election, A’Chufu was appointed prime minister and became the democratic leader of Stewjon, under the thumb of Lord Chaka. What Flynn had not anticipated was that Stell-Ahf later married A’Chufu. Kenobi nearly killed him for defiling his wife, to which A’Chufu barked back that she was now his wife. Chaka ordered Kenobi not to kill A’Chufu, and Flynn’s loyalty was unshaken. Despite his wife remarrying, Kenobi was steadfast in the mission to conquer and enslave the people of Stewjon. The Clone Wars Battle of Stewjon The Clone Wars began in 22 BBY, a war between the Republic’s new clone army and the Confederacy of Independent Systems. During the third and final year of the war, Chaka aligned himself with the Confederacy, meeting with Count Dooku and devising a plan to conquer Stewjon with his army despite opposition of the Republic. The Jedi sent Flynn’s son, now Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and General of the 212th Legion, and his apprentice/former Padawan, Anakin Skywalker to deal with the conflict between Stewjon and Prolis. Flynn was sent to attack the banquet hall when Kenobi and Skywalker met with A’Chufu, which led the two Jedi to believe the Violet Circle may have been involved with the Separatists. Obi-Wan stayed in the palace with A’Chufu to protect him and sent Anakin to investigate the matter. Flynn then captured Anakin after a nasty duel and imprisoned him in a hideout, where he met with Dooku. Dooku told him that he would deal with Skywalker, and after Flynn contacted his son and told him that he had captured his apprentice, Flynn returned to the palace to initiate the Battle of Stewjon. It was not long before the Republic forces were on their knees. Obi-Wan raced into the throne room, having been told by Dooku that his mother was going to die. Flynn and Obi-Wan fought in a neck-and-neck duel, of which his son was the victor. Obi-Wan brought Flynn to his knees, and then Flynn began to laugh as A’Chufu grabbed Stell-Ahf and held her at knife point. Flynn then removed his mask and surprised his wife, who then told Obi-Wan who he was. Due to being taken aback, Obi-Wan was unprepared as Flynn tripped him onto his back, picking up his lightsaber and pointing a blaster at his son as Stell-Ahf begged him not to kill him. Obi-Wan told Flynn that he could do whatever he wanted to him, but that his mother was innocent and to let her go. A’Chufu cackled at this, but Flynn told him that his son was right and to let her go. Desiring not to be shot, A’Chufu complied. Lord Chaka then entered the room with a droid escort and took his place on the throne of Stewjon. He was angry with Flynn for having a soft spot for Stell-Ahf, but gave him a chance to redeem himself if he killed his son. For reasons he could not explain, he couldn’t pull the trigger on Obi-Wan, and instead twirled around and shot Chaka in the chest. This action was met with heavy firepower by the droids, but Flynn took out as many of them as he could so that his son could escape. His sacrifice allowed Obi-Wan to reunite with his troops and overtake the droid army in a final effort to win the battle. The Republic was successful in saving the planet, driving Dooku and his forces from the world. Skywalker managed to escape Dooku after Captain Rex and his men ambushed the hideout, and Stell-Ahf was elected prime minister after the execution of A’Chufu. Before he left, she told her son that the Republic always had an ally in Stewjon for any reason, and that he and Anakin were welcome to stay any time.